Blackbird
by o.ForeverYoung.o
Summary: "They were both outsiders completely abandoned by their flocks…hindered by a crippling trouble that prevented them from being able to fully spread their wings and bask in the freedom that they both so desperately craved." - Brittana post 3.06 "Mash-Off"


**A/N: **Hi everyone. So I've never actually written anything for Glee before. However I've been catching up on Season 3, and I really felt like there really needed to be a scene following episode 3.06 "Mash-Up". It kinda ended a bit too abruptly for me, and I think it could have used a moment of closure at the end. This is my attempt of that. I'm not sure if anyone will like it (as like I said, I've never written any Glee before)...so please, let me know what you think...and Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Blackbird<strong>

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, Take these broken wings and learn to fly"_

- The Beatles

;';

The bird was black.

Its feathers shone darker than her very own tresses.

It landed on the bench next to her awkwardly with one clumsy swoop. She was sitting in the park all alone. She hadn't even considered going home that night. Too much rage, too much insecurity, too many repressed feelings.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to yell. She wanted to scream out to the heavens and ask for an answer as to why she had been dealt such a cruel hand. Why her world was suddenly imploding upon her after she'd spent so much time building an impenetrable wall around her (which she thought would be strong enough to protect her from it all).

Finn Hudson would probably call it Karma. Miss Pillsbury would probably give her a pamphlet.

But either way, the events of the past couple of days still found her sitting alone at night at the park.

Well, all alone except for that one black bird.

It looked up at her with a hint of knowing in its dark eyes. Its wing was clearly broken, and it hung by its side, preventing the bird from flying away into the air and enjoying the freedom that she herself was so desperately seeking.

What a pathetic creature she thought to herself. However, there was something stopping her from throwing her arm out and pushing it away with all of the pent up anger and frustration that she had been holding onto.

There was something about this bird that reminded her of herself. It was as if when looking into her eyes, it not only saw her, but also parts of itself glistening within her irises.

Yes, in many ways she and this bird were very much alike.

They were both outsiders completely abandoned by their flocks…hindered by a crippling trouble that prevented them from being able to fully spread their wings and bask in the freedom that they both so desperately craved.

Yes, she and this bird were both trapped in darkness, and not just in the literal sense in that they were both alone in the park in pitch black of night.

She rested her head back and closed her eyes, trying to escape from the thoughts that were pressing her. She'd always thought that once she finally came out, and was honest about her sexuality that she would finally be free. Instead however she felt more trapped than ever.

Trapped just like the black bird with the broken wing.

She opened her eyes to find that the bird was now hopping around at her feet. The full moon shone through the trees and cast shadows on her and her feathered companion. She sat still again, only this time, it was not silence that greeted she ears.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere."

It was very slight, but she could just make out the familiar, childlike voice. Indeed, it was a certain blonde whom had already brought her out of her darkness on a number of occasions.

To her, it had always been Brittany. She wasn't sure why. Whether it was the way she moved, or the way she approached life with a refreshing oblivion. But there was something about those kind eyes that had permanently attached themselves to her mind.

Perhaps it was because in Brittany, she found her other half. She found everything that she was not, but secretly wanted.

Brittany was the calm to her anger. The warmth to her icy exterior. The hope to her cynicism. The naivety to her street smarts. The happiness to her frustration. The Yin to her Yang.

She approached the bench and eyed the girl sitting alone quizzically. "Why did you run away?"

Santana chuckled. It didn't surprise her that Brittany had absolutely no clue as to why she had suddenly disappeared. The only thing she cared about though in that moment was the other girl's admission that she'd been looking for her.

Loyal to the core, and that's when she realized why to her it had always been Brittany.

"It'll be okay." The blonde gave her a knowing smile, indicating that she might have been more aware of the situation than she had initially been given credit for.

She smiled back.

"I know. Thanks Britt."

She watched as Brittany's eyes noticed the bird, still jumping around her feet, its wing dragging along the ground.

"Oh my God Santana, it's hurt!" She gasped, bending down to examine the injured animal more closely.

She watched on as the blonde took off her Cheerio's jacket and wrapped it around the bird. Once she had it safely secured, she stood up cradling the bird in her jacket…as if it was a newborn baby.

She saw the bird suddenly calm as Brittany sang to it softly, and she herself, also found the built up frustration that she'd been carrying begin to subside.

"Well, come on then." Brittany told her expectantly, gesturing for them to leave. "We have to go look after it."

For the first time in a very long time, Santana felt herself smile. She got to her feet, and began to walk with Brittany and the injured bird through the park.

And for the first time, she believed that maybe, just maybe…(just like the black bird) her broken wings could be mended too.

And then she could finally fly.

_End. _


End file.
